(a) Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, which is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use, is a display device which rearranges liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer by applying voltages to electrodes to control an amount of transmitted light.
The liquid crystal display has an advantage of easily forming a thin display, but has a disadvantage in that side visibility deteriorates compared with front visibility. In order to solve the disadvantage, various types of alignments of the liquid crystal and driving methods have been developed. For example, a display implementing an In-Plane Switching (IPS) technology or a Plane to Line Switching (PLS) technology having a wide viewing angle is widely used as a display of various electronic devices. In an IPS or a PLS devices, a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed on one substrate, a TFT substrate.
In order to connect a common voltage line supplying a common voltage to the common electrode in the TFT substrate, contact holes are formed via an insulating layer in the TFT substrate.
An upper panel and a lower panel (a TFT substrate) of the liquid crystal display are supported by a column spacer spacers disposed between the two panels to maintain a cell gap.
In order to prevent light leakage due to the column spacer, the column spacer is covered by an opaque member.
Owing to the contact holes formed in the insulating layer and the opaque member for covering the column spacer, an aperture ratio of the liquid crystal display is deteriorated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.